


Isolated Incident

by EatTheRouxde



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRouxde/pseuds/EatTheRouxde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small scene depicting Pavel in the middle of drug addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolated Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental writing exercise to get me out of my comfort zone. All rule breaking made here is intentional and apart of the exercise. I may revisit and edit later.

The doctor told Pavel he was dissociating, experiencing time skips. Pavel needed to stop.

The alarm blared for three minutes. It stopped for five. And then resumed again for two. Five. Two. Five. One.

It was 6:53 when Pavel rolled out of bed and -thunk- landed on the floor. From what was visible through the grey curtains of a clear window, it was dark. Pavel was unable to tell if it was AM or PM.  
Deciding that it must be 6:53AM, Pavel thought it customary of a normal person to make breakfast. 

He wasn’t sure how he ended up in the restroom, which was not the kitchen, and threw up into a toilet, which was not making breakfast. Grabbing a small towel from the edge of the nearby bathtub, he wiped his mouth. 

He felt light-headed. Cough. Black spots in vision. Wipe mouth stumble into room lay on bed needle-needlesinarmhighalarm sleep deeply bright light at 1:13 decidely P-fucking-M swear  
wet bed throw up from smell pass out—Sulu.

Sulu. Sulu’s arms and voice. Body, Sulu’s body. Being carried. Woman in white coat who is not Sulu. 

Needle in arm.

Wake up. Breathe. Broken skips. Woke up.

The doctor and Sulu looked up as Pavel moved. Pavel’s eyes were heavy. Pavel’s mind was blurred. 

Thankful arms around Pavel. The Doctor questioned Pavel for the third time this month. Sulu begged Pavel to stop.

“It was an isolated incident.”

Sulu cries.


End file.
